Story Of A Girl
by SuperSteph
Summary: prequel to Finally Home and I Will Carry You -- [contains slash elements]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Anyone who knows my stories, knows that I HATE author's notes, but this one needs it - This is the prequel to both my stories, _Finally Home_ and _I Will Carry You_. Though both of those stories focused on Adam and Guy, with a side order of Charlie - this story doesn't. Instead, this story takes you back before the time that Adam and Charlie broke up - it's a story of the other ducks' senior year. While I don't feel that _Finally Home _and_ I Will Carry You_ need to be read before this, it kind of makes sense to, as certain things may be alluded to - especially the behavior of Adam, Guy, and Charlie, who are not big characters.

  


Anyways - enjoy reading and feel free to ask any questions, and most importantly, review!

  


Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, though I sometimes pretend to. If you don't recognize it - it's not yours ....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"... this is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world ..."_

  
  


Julie sat patiently, waiting for her flight to be called. Her, Dwayne, Ken, Luis, and Russ all were catching flights back to their respective homes that day for the summer. Portman's parents had picked him up the day before.

  


Dwayne's flight left first, at 1:15 pm. Luis had a 3:05 flight, and was gone as well. It was almost 5 now, Julie's flight was scheduled to leave at 5:35. They should be calling her flight any minute.

  


Ken and Russ, who were both flying back together at 6, sat on either side.

  


Julie looked over at Ken, who was thoroughly engrossed in some magazine. By the pictures, it looked like figure skating.

  


When she turned to see what Russ was doing, her forehead made perfect contact with his nose.

  


"Jesus Jules, watch where you're headed," Russ leaned back, rubbing at his nose.

  


"I'm sorry," she chuckled resting her hand on Russ' knee.

  


He covered her smaller hand with his own.

  


"Flight 936 to Bangor Maine is now boarding at Gate E, Flight 936 to Bangor, Gate E," the voice came over the loud speaker.

  


Julie stood slowly.

  


"Yo Wu, watch my bag," Russ asked, well, more like told Ken, before turning to Julie. He picked up her carry on bag and after placing a hand on the small of her back, beginning to guide her towards her gate.

  


Looking ahead, Julie snaked an arm around Russ' middle, and leaned in to him, "I'm gonna miss you," she said softly.

  


He kissed her silky hair and responded, "Me too Catwoman."

  


"I mean, it's unfair. We just got together and now we have to spend the whole summer apart!"

  


"It's only two and a half months. It'll go by quick. I'll call and write all the time. And you'll be with your friends, and forget about me anyways," he smirked.

  


She elbowed him in the ribs, "I could never forget you Russ. You mean so much to me."

  


"You say that now," Russ frowned playfully.

  


They slowed, having reached Julie's gate.

  


"You have your ticket?"

  


Julie pulled it from her pocket and unfolded it, "Right here," she fought to keep her emotions in check.

  


"Jules, we'll be back together before you know it. And we'll be seniors! Hell, I'll steal Banks' car to drive you anywhere."

  


Julie sniffled and nodded.

  


"Don't cry Jules - I can't stand to see you cry," he wiped at a stray tear with his thumb.

  


She closed her eyes, trying to store away how his rough fingers felt against her skin.

  


"I'm sorry," she croaked out, and within moments, she had thrown her arms around him, "I don't want to leave without you," she cried.

  


"Julie," Russ sighed, holding her close.

  


"Flight 936 to Bangor Maine, last call for boarding."

  


"You should go," he said reluctantly. Damn, how he wished he could go with her.

  


She nodded, and before either of them knew it, their lips were crushed together. Neither knew who initiated it, but did it honestly matter?

  


Finally, Russ broke contact, "You're gonna miss your plane."

  


"So?"

  


"Julie."

  


"I know," she took her bag from him, replacing it with her free hand.

  


She started to walk towards the gate, but just before her hand slipped out of his, she squeezed it, and she looked over her shoulder, mouthing, "I love you."

  


She walked to the flight attendant, who checked her ticket and gave her the go ahead. She cast one last look at Russ, before disappearing down the terminal.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That was two and a half months ago. Ten weeks.

  


A lot can happen in 10 weeks.

  


The first two weeks, Julie and Russ talked every night on the phone. But their nightly phone calls tapered off and by the fifth week, they seemed to have forgotten each other. Julie had met Matthew at her summer job, and things happened fast between the two. She stopped returning Russ' calls. 

  


And by the end of the summer, she wanted to finish her high school in Bangor, with Matt.

  


Her parents were all for it. They missed having her around, what parents wouldn't miss their child? But it was Matt who talked her into going back to Eden Hall, reminding her about hockey.

  


And with her memories of hockey, was Russ.

  


So now, here she was, in a cab on her way to Eden Hall from the airport. Her parents had shipped her things, and Julie only had two bags.

  


The cab pulled up to the main building of Eden Hall Academy and Julie sighed. She paid the driver and climbed out of the back seat.

  


She shook her head and went into the gymnasium to check in. She dragged her bags behind her and went to the first table, promptly giving her name, "Gaffney, Julie."

  


"JULIE!!"

  


She looked around, looking for the caller of her name.

  


Connie blind sided her from the left, "Jules! We're rooming together! 413!"

  


Julie smiled, "Good Cons - I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone other than you."

  


Connie gave an unsure smile, figuring Julie would tell her later. Connie stood with Julie as she went through the rest of check in.

  


When they got back to the room, Julie flopped onto her chosen bed. She could already tell this was gonna be a long year.

  


"Have you seen Charlie? He's looking good, I overheard him talking to Banks. They're rooming together. They seemed pretty happy about. I think I heard that Averman is with Dwayne. I know Goldberg's with Russ. I think Ken is with some kid named Jake. Portman and Fulton are of course rooming together. And I heard Luis talking about rooming with Guy," Connie babbled.

  


If Julie had been paying attention, she would of heard the way Connie's voice cracked on Guy's name. They had been broken up for a while now, but everyone knew that Connie still had feelings for him, even if it was her that broke up with him.

  


But Julie had stopped listening after Connie said Russ.

  


Russ.

  


God, she hadn't though about Russ in weeks. She could still remember that day at the airport. The way it felt with his arms around her, and his calloused thumb drifting across her cheek.

  


She promised Russ that she wouldn't forget him.

  


And she did.

  


"Gosh, I'm such a horrible person," she mumbled.

  


"What?" Connie looked up from the dresser where she was folding her clothes, and putting them away.

  


"Nothing," Julie said.

  


"Hey," Connie said, turning around to lean against the dresser, "Are you and Russ still together? I mean, things were pretty hot and heavy between you two at the end of last year."

  


Julie sat up and shrugged, "I met someone over the summer, Matt. And things with Russ kind of faded. I haven't talked to him in a while."

  


"Oh."

  


"What about you Cons? Meet anyone this summer?"

  


"Nah, just hung around with the guys," Connie turned back to her clothes.

  


Julie got the feeling that Connie had lied, and she scrambled off her bed, and lightly touched Connie's shoulder.

  


Connie knew that Julie had caught on. She turned around to face her friend, her eyes red and teary.

  


"Connie," Julie pulled the brunette into a hug.

  


Connie draped both of her arms around her best friend, and cried into her shoulder.

  


Julie could feel the longing in Connie's hug. The longing for a friend.

  


Ever since Connie and Guy had broke up over 6 months ago, Connie distanced herself from everyone but Julie. Now, Julie was afraid that she may be the last of Connie's friends.

  


"Oh, Julie, I'm sorry," Connie jumped back, "I didn't mean to cry all over you. You're probably upset about Russ and Matt and here I am, crying for no reason," Connie scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her palms.

  


"Connie, look at me," Julie shook her shoulders, "If it's making you cry, then obviously something is hurting you. And I don't want you to ever feel like your problems are too petty for me to listen. I'm your best friend, and you're mine. We can tell each other anything."

  


Connie nodded, and slipped over to sit on the bed, "It's just that, I feel so..." she trailed off.

  


And as fortune would have it, someone knocked on the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Julie and Connie locked eyes. They both knew it was one of the Ducks, and they both knew that none of the other Ducks knew of Connie's problems like Julie knew.

  


Connie bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

  


The joys of senior housing.

  


The person knocked again.

  


"Coming!" Julie called. She checked the mirror, making she sure looked presentable, and opened the door.

  


"Russ," she was surprised.

  


"Umm, hey Jules," he scratched at the back of his head.

  


The two looked at each other, noting the changes that occurred over the summer. Russ had lost some weight, and shaved his head. 

  


Julie had cut her hair short, and filled out.

  


"Can I come in?" Russ asked, after a few moments of silence. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. It was just Julie.

  


Well, maybe the fact that they hadn't talked in two months had something to do with it.

  


Julie opened the door wider, granting him access.

  


Russ stepped inside and sat down on a bed. He couldn't take his eyes off Julie. Her new haircut made her look older. He loved it. And he longed to run his fingers through her hair.

  


"How was your summer?" Julie asked.

  


"Ehh, not bad," he shrugged, "It was good to be back in L.A."

  


"Yea, same here about Maine," Julie was facing her hands in her lap, but looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

  


She felt as if her heart were beating faster, and it probably was.

  


Just seeing Russ brought the memories of this past spring rushing back to her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_This wasn't Russ "Knuckle Puck" Tyler, the jokester and prankster that the team knew. This was a new Russ, a shy and scared Russ, one awkward around those of the opposite sex - namely Julie._

  


_ Julie always had a thing for Russ. It was weird. She never a million years imagined to fall for him. She thought her type was more like Adam and Guy, maybe even Charlie. More of a gentlemen. But since day one, she was drawn to Russ' down-to-earth charm and his sense of humor._

  


_ Unsurely, Russ reached over for her hand._

  


_ And Julie knew._

  


_ She just knew._

  


_ She knew that this was the boy, the man, she was going to marry._

  
  
  
  
  


That was last April, after the others conveniently ditched out on them after a movie. That moment was ruined however, when Connie came rushing back, her eyes flooded, managing to squeak out an "I did it, I did it."

  


Julie, of course, had to calm down and rescue her best friend, and ended up leaving Russ for the night.

  


But that didn't stop their feelings.

  


It had been love at first touch.

  


Julie sighed.

  


Russ stood, "I'm gonna get going, I'm in 305," he offered, "Feel free to visit."

  


She smiled, "Sure."

  


"Now, let's just hope Dwayne and Averman haven't hid all my crap," Russ laughed on his way out the door.

  


"He gone?" Connie popped her head out of the bathroom. Her eyes weren't red anymore, and her hair has been tossed into a careless ponytail.

  


"He's gone."

  


"He still likes you," Connie smiled.

  


Julie shook her head. She didn't know what to think. Her and Matt decided to break it off before she came back to school, so that wasn't standing her in way.

  


But, she felt like she betrayed Russ.

  


"Julie," Connie sat down across from her, and made eye contact, "I'm serious. Don't let it slip away from you, like I did. It's not fun."

  


Julie just stared at her friend, suddenly feeling so incredibly sorry.

  


The breakup of Connie and Guy took everyone by surprise, including Guy. He didn't see it coming, he thought everything was going good between them. And that one night, when they all went out to the movies, after they went their separate ways, Connie just hit him with the news.

  


What was odd about it, was not only was Guy heartbroken, but Connie too. No one really knew how it affected Guy. The only one he ever really talked to was Connie, but that outlet had been taken away. Nowadays, Guy just kept to himself. Connie though, had Julie to confide in, and in the months that followed, all Connie talked about was how she screwed up by breaking up with Guy, and if she could only get him back.

  


During the weeks leading up to summer though, Connie's talk turned from "how to get Guy back" to "I wonder if he has a thing for Adam."

  


Julie nodded, vowing to herself she wasn't going to make the same mistakes Connie made. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nearly three weeks into the school year, and already Julie had a book report for her Advanced Placement English Literature class, a test in her Advanced Placement Calculus class, an eight page lab for her Advanced Placement Biology class, and a ten page research paper for her Advanced Placement United States History class. She liked the AP classes, they were challenging, and she knew that if she were in regular classes, she would be bored, but the amount of work given to her in such a short time was absurd. And the worst part of it? It was all due Wednesday, and her test was Tuesday. 

  


Today was Friday.

  


She dropped her books onto her desk, and dropped herself into the chair. Looking at her watch, she saw she had a good 45 minutes till she had to leave for practice, enough time to get started on the Biology lab write up.

  


She'd barely written her name on the paper, when the door slammed open and slammed shut.

  


Julie closed her eyes. She had a long day, and didn't know if she could deal with Connie right now.

  


But Connie was her best friend, and Julie just couldn't ignore her.

  


So she slowly rotated in her chair, ready to listen with open ears.

  


However, all she heard was the slamming of the bathroom door, followed by the sound of the shower.

  


Apparently, Connie didn't want to talk.

  


Julie shrugged and returned to her lab.

  


Someone knocked on the door.

  


"Come in!" she called cheerfully.

  


"Hey Jules," Averman said, grinning a bit suspiciously. Julie recognized the grin, but was too tired to call him on it.

  


"Hi Averman."

  


"What are you doing tonight?"

  


"Homework. I have a ton."

  


"Oh. We were all going to go out to the diner after practice. Kind of like a reunion. It'll be the first time we'll all get a chance to hang out, aside from practice."

  


Julie stared at him for a moment, "Can I let you know at practice?"

  


"Of course."

  


"Okay - and let Connie know."

  


"You got it," Julie said, eyeing the greyish black box Averman was holding. Again, she didn't feel like asking about it. 

  


As soon as Averman left, she turned back to her lab.

  


She was working for about 15 minutes, before someone else knocked on the door.

  


She got up and threw the door open, annoyed that everyone kept disturbing her.

  


"Can I help you Goldberg?" she asked sweetly.

  


"I was just wondering if you've seen my play station. It was in my room this morning, but when I came back after classes, it was gone."

  


"Try Averman, I thought I saw him with it."

  


"Thanks Jules."

  


Julie nodded and just shut the door.

  


She sat back down at the desk, and stared at the paper, sure someone was waiting to interrupt her. So she figured that if she didn't start, no one could bother her.

  


Wrong.

  


Connie came barreling out of bathroom and stormed around the bedroom. Slamming drawers, and cursing underneath her breath.

  


Julie stared at her book.

  


Connie sighed.

  


Julie flipped a page.

  


Connie sighed louder.

  


Julie turned another page.

  


"Well?"

  


Julie turned to look at Connie.

  


"Aren't you going to ask?" Connie said impatiently.

  


"Connie dear, I love you, and I do care, but I need to get this work done."

  


"Fine," she growled, slamming one last drawer closed and stomped back towards the bathroom. 

  


Julie pursed her lips together and went over to the bathroom, knocking softly, "Cons, I didn't mean it like that."

  


But before Connie could answer, someone knocked at the door.

  


Quickly, Connie spoke, "If it's Guy, I'm not here."

  


Julie shook her head. Where would she say that Connie is? They've got practice in twenty minutes.

  


"What?" Julie flung the door open, pissed that she hadn't gotten anything done.

  


"Is Connie around?" Guy asked, looking a bit scared at Julie's rage.

  


Julie shifted her eyes towards the bathroom, and Guy nodded, "Oh."

  


"Want me to deliver a message?"

  


"Nah, I'm alright," Guy's voice sounded defeated and wounded. For a moment, Julie was concerned. She'd never seen Guy like this.

  


Guy bent down and picked up his hockey bag, ready to head to practice.

  


Julie however, reached out, grabbing a hold of his arm lightly, "Hey, if you need to talk to someone, I know I'm not Connie or anything, but you can always come to me. Any of us for that matter."

  


Guy just shrugged, "I can deal by myself," he said softly.

  


Julie let go, and watched him walk down towards the exit of the dorms.

  


When she shut the door, with the plan of gathering her things for practice, Connie flew out of the bathroom, speaking what seemed like a mile and minute.

  


"Whowasit? WasitGuy? What'dhewant? Didhesayanythingaboutme? Ishegonnacomeback? Didheleaveamessage? Doeshewannatalk? What'dyousay? DidhesayanythingaboutAdam? Huh? Whathappened?" 

  


Julie stared at Connie, unable to make out any word, except for Adam's name and the word message.

  


"What?" Julie asked again.

  


Connie rolled her eyes, "What did he want?"

  


"Nothing. He just asked if you were here. And he didn't say anything about Adam. Why would he?"

  


"Adam kind of spread the word today at lunch at he had an announcement, and he was going to tell us at practice today. And after that, Guy seemed pretty out of it, preoccupied or something. And I know Guy's always like that, but this was more so than usual. And I said something to him, and he snapped at me, and I snapped back. I don't think we could ever be friends."

  


"Connie. Please. I'm sure you're just overreacting. There's no reason why you and Guy can't be friends."

  


"Whatever. You ready?" she said, picking up her hockey bag and stick, and moving to stand by the door.

  


Julie stared at Connie dumbfounded, for the second time in about 5 minutes. How did Connie do that? Change her moods so quickly? 10 minutes ago, Connie was out to kill the world, and now here she was, the original happy-go-lucky girl that everyone perceived her to be.

  


"Uh, yea, ready," Julie grabbed her own bag, and the two headed for the rink.

  
  
  
  
  
  


At practice, it was spread around for the girls to go to the guy's locker room after they've changed, because Adam did have something to say.

  


"I think he's admitting he is gay," Connie said, while the two girls changed separately from the boys.

  


They had been discussing what Adam's possible announcement could be.

  


"Why do you think that?"

  


Connie shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I can't figure out any other reason. Besides, I mean think about. Every other guy on the Ducks have had girlfriends at some point. Even Goldie and Averman have been on dates. Adam though, is a good looking 17 year old boy who has never been on a date. He could have his pick of any girl in the school, and he chooses to fly solo. And we can't blame hockey, because face it, that kid has got natural talent. He doesn't need to practice like some of the others for his gift. And it's not that he spends all his time doing schoolwork because we all know that kids a genius. We all witnessed him not touch a book for his AP Exams last spring, and then we all found out in July he got 4's and 5's on the tests. He does what's required, and that's it. He doesn't go above and beyond for school. He has a ton of free time, but yet, chooses not to pursue girls. He's got to be gay."

  


Julie laughed. Sometimes, Connie was just too much. But she had to admit that Connie was probably right. Connie had this uncanny talent of being able to read people like books.

  


The girls finished dressing, and headed back to the boys locker room. They knocked to let the guys know they were there, and then waited for the okay.

  


Adam came and opened the door for them, acknowledging them both separately.

  


The girls nodded their hellos, and sat just inside the door, ready for a quick escape if needed. They had decided that what they talked about, or rather what Connie talked about, was going to be Adam's announcement. Next, they talked about what the others would think about it, and they actually thought that some of them may not be too happy.

  


So near the door they sat.

  


Adam sat back down, awaiting for everyone to finish up.

  


Julie looked around the guys locker room. Adam's locker was next to Guy on one side, and Fulton on the other. Guy sat expectantly, watching Adam's eyes flit across the room. Fulton was practically sitting inside his locker, biting his nails. Averman was on the other side of Guy, and was waiting as well, folding and refolding the same shirt to pass time. Next to Averman, Ken and Dwayne chatted softly.

  


Across from Fulton was Portman, who was bobbing his head to his head phones. Next to him Goldberg was trying not to fall asleep. Luis was sitting closest to the girls, and he was conversing quietly with Connie about some class they were both in. On the other side of Luis, was Charlie. Adam kept glancing at Charlie, who sat with his back towards the room, reorganizing his locker. Between Charlie and Goldberg, was Russ, who, when Julie looked at him, was looking back at her.

  


Her eyes locked with his, and she could of sworn she saw sorrow in Russ' eyes. 

  


She turned away, suddenly interested in Averman's "Save A Tree - Eat A Beaver" shirt. She couldn't take the intensity of Russ' stare, and even after she turned away, she knew he was still watching her.

  


She felt like shit for what she let happen over the summer.

  


Adam cleared his throat, trying to get Charlie's attention.

  


Charlie didn't turn around, just spoke into his locker, "Go on Adam, I'm listening," his voice sounded spiteful, and Julie vaguely wondered if they had fought.

  


Connie nudged her in the ribs and leaned in to whisper, "Luis said he overheard the two of them yelling at each other last night."

  


"Okay guys," Adam looked at everyone. 

  


Dwayne and Ken had quieted, Averman stopped folding his shirt, Portman took off his headphones, and Fulton had sat up.

  


Next to Adam, Guy stared at him, his eyes not once leaving Adam.

  


"There's something I think you should know. Just for the reason that I think it's about time you guys know," Adam was now staring at his hands.

  


Silence came over the room. Charlie still hadn't turned around, but he stopped moving things. Anyone could tell that he was actually listening.

  


Adam took a deep breath, glanced at Guy, and looked at the Connie and Julie, who were leaning against each other, both exhausted.

  


"I'm gay," he said, quickly expelling all the air he just took in.

  


Averman's shirt fell off his lap, and Portman dropped his headphones.

  


Charlie threw one of the pucks he'd been stacking, into the locker, grabbed his bag, and stormed out. 

  


Guy had an odd look of ... happiness?

  


Connie nudged Julie in the ribs again, "Told you," she hissed.

  


Julie smiled.

  


Portman was the second to do anything, and he stood, and walked over to Adam.

  


Adam, afraid he was gonna get yelled at or something, stood up, ready to defend himself.

  


Portman, however, had other ideas, and hugged Adam, patting him on the back, saying, "This changes nothing."

  


"Yea Banks, you're still a cake-eater," Goldberg chuckled nervously.

  


Guy stood up next to Adam, and dropped a hand on his shoulder, "No one thinks less of you," he said.

  


"Except Charlie," Averman looked at the locker room door, that their captain had escaped through.

  


Adam looked sadly at the door too, and bolted out of it a moment later.

  


"He's chasing Charlie," Connie whispered to Julie again.

  


"Connie - shut up," Julie giggled. She had been giving Julie a play-by-play since Portman stood up.

  


Connie grinned.

  


"Dinner anyone?" Averman asked the quiet room.

  


Everyone gladly agreed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  


Julie plopped down into the booth at the diner, about two hours after Adam's announcement.

  


While getting ready for it, Julie asked if her and Connie were going to go together, but Connie ditched out, saying she told Dwayne and Averman that she'd meet up with them.

  


So Julie was showing up by herself. She thought that she was running late, after all, Connie rushed out of the room about twenty minutes before she did, but she was the first one. She didn't think much of it, and when she heard the bell, signaling the entrance of a new customer, she looked up.

  


Right at Russ.

  


She closed her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat.

  


He wasn't overly dressed, but he managed to look amazing.

  


She opened her eyes again, pushing her hair back behind her ears. Russ was now seating himself across from her.

  


"You know, I knew the others were dumb, but this place isn't that hard to find. I saw them leave almost a half hour ago, but Dwayne was leading the way - you think they got lost?" Russ broke the ice.

  


Julie laughed, knowing that in his own way - he was complimenting her.

  


"Think it was planned?" she asked, sipping at her water.

  


"Maybe. If it was, those guys are my new best friends."

  


"As to disregard them being your old best friends?"

  


"Really though," Russ laid his hands on the table. Julie's were neatly folded in her lap.

  


He continued, "I've been trying to get the nerve to ask you out for dinner," he admitted, bashfully.

  


Julie smiled genuinely, and pulled her hands from her lap and placed them in his. And she wondered why she gave up Russ in the first place. Matt never made her feel this way. Never did his touch send tingles down her spine. Never did his smile make her weak in the knees.

  


It was convenience. She missed Russ, and longed to be held. Matt was in the right place at the right time. By the end of the summer, she only wanted to stay because she thought she was going to feel the same loneliness she felt at the beginning of the summer. She was sure Russ had moved on.

  


But now, as she sat with him in this diner on a night at the end of September, school having been in session for nearly 3 weeks, she realized that he never moved on.

  


He'd been waiting for her all along.

  


"I'm happy it's just us two. I don't think I could handle them tonight anyways. I need to unwind, to relax," she squeezed his hands.

  


"I'm glad you feel you can relax with me."

  


Julie looked around the diner.

  


"Hey, since the others are out, you want to grab some Wendy's and head back to the dorms?" she suggested.

  


"Hell yea JulieCat! Right on!" Russ jumped from his seat, and practically dragged her out the door.

  


"That movie will never not be funny," Russ slowed his laughter.

  


"Her freaking huge hair dryer?" Julie chuckled.

  


"Was it just me, or were you thinking Vespa and Luis would seriously get along?" Russ pushed the rewind button.

  


"The schwartz?" Julie laughed harder.

  


Russ burst out again, as he picked up their garbage and threw it into the garbage. He picked up the "Spaceballs" case and placed it on top of the VCR and finally sat down next to Julie, his sides hurting from laughter.

  


Instinctively, she dropped her head to rest upon his shoulder, "God, I missed this," she sighed.

  


"I missed you," Russ kissed the top of her forehead.

  


She grabbed his hand, and never wanted to let go.

  


Before either of them knew it, they were rolling on the bed, dropping kissed like they were the last ones they'd ever give, their hands exploring like Lewis and Clark.

  


They were half-naked - Russ in only his boxers, Julie topless, in only her underwear - when Goldberg walked in.

  


"Holy shit!" he said, staring at Julie and Russ, who were nowhere near being under the covers.

  


Goldberg turned to talk to whoever was in the hallway, "Guys, it worked!!" 

  


He turned back to the two who were now scrambling to hide beneath the covers - Julie more so than Russ.

  


"Guys, seriously," Goldberg laughed, "Next time - lock the door."

  


"You got it Goldielocks!" Russ quipped.

  


Goldberg made a face at Russ, flipped him off, and then exaggerated locking the door before any of those shouting "Let me through!" and "I wanna see!" could poke their heads through.

  


"They're gone," Russ said softly.

  


Julie pulled the blanket down, "I cannot face them ever again," she moaned.

  


"It was just Goldberg."

  


"It might as well have been the rest of the team," she reached for her bra.

  


"Jules, don't go," Russ whispered, as she climbed out, gathering her clothes that had been scattered around the room.

  


As she buttoned up her shirt, she sat on the bed, "It's nothing personal," she placed a warm hand on his cheek, "I should just get going. I'm tired."

  


"You could crash here," Russ offered.

  


Julie smiled.

  


She could, couldn't she.

  


"I'll be back, let me change."

  


Russ jumped up and grabbed an old tee shirt and a pair of boxers, "Here. You can wear these." Russ just didn't want her to leave. He was afraid that if she went back to her room, she'd not want to come back.

  


He didn't want to lose her again.

  


Julie looked down at the clothes Russ offered. Laughing, she took them to the bathroom and closed the door.

  


Julie looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. She love this, being with Russ. Heck - she loved Russ.

  


Julie was relieved to see that Connie wasn't in the room when she returned the following morning. She really needed to get started on her work.

  


She was a good three hours into her work, her biology lab was done, and now she was looking through some books, writing down page numbers of information she thought would be useful for her history paper.

  


"Julie! You're back!" Connie shouted excitedly, as she entered the room. She dropped her books on the bed, and quickly went over to where Julie sat.

  


"So, tell me about last night," Connie smiled.

  


Julie looked up, and just smiled while biting her lip.

  


"You didn't!"

  


"No, we didn't, but," Julie leaned back, a faraway look of love in her eyes, "It was great. Connie, I missed him. I really did. And I'm so glad to be back with him."

  


"Aw, Jules, I'm so happy for you!" she squealed.

  


Julie smiled wider, if possible, "What about you Connie? Where were you this morning?"

  


"Ehh, I went to the library, got some work done. I couldn't get any work done here," Connie shrugged, walking to her night stand.

  


She pulled out a bottle that Julie hadn't seen before, and opened it, shaking one pill into her hand.

  


"Connie..." Julie frowned.

  


"Yea?"

  


Julie nodded towards the pill in Connie's hand. She swallowed it quickly, and shrugged indifferently.

  


"It's something," Julie protested.

  


"It's an antidepressant. I started them last June."

  


Julie paused a moment, letting that information sink in.

  


She didn't need to ask why, just, "Is it helping?"

  


Connie sat down, "Sorta," she answered, picking up a book.

  


Julie nodded, and turned back to her work.

  


"Do you ever feel like you're alone?" Connie asked randomly.

  


"No. I've got the team."

  


"Oh."

  


"You've got them too."

  


"I don't know. It seems like, since Guy and I broke up, everyone else kind of like, avoids me."

  


"No they don't!" Julie was sitting on Connie's bed now, facing her.

  


Connie shrugged again, "I don't know, I'm just thinking. I know they're there."

  


Julie rested her hand on Connie's knee.

  


"How are things between you and Guy?"

  


"I'm trying. I'm trying to be his friend, I try to talk to him, but he's so, I don't know. Distant."

  


"Not to be mean or anything, but he could still hold some grudges. I mean, you kind of came out of nowhere with that breakup. I knew it had been coming, but he didn't."

  


Connie closed her eyes, "I miss him. I miss being with him. And I see the way he looks at others. Sometimes, I wonder if I even cross his mind."

  


"It may hurt now, but somewhere, somehow, everything's going to turn out alright."

  


Connie sniffled and lunged for Julie, crying openly into her shoulder.

  


All she could do was smooth down Connie's long dark hair, and whisper, "It has to."

  


Julie rushed out of her AP Lit class late, trying to shove her books into her bag, while at the same time, trying not to walk into anyone, and still trying to get to her class on time.

  


She shrieked when she felt a strong hand grab her arm, and pull her into an empty room.

  


Instantly, a pair of lips found hers, and she relaxed. She dropped the books she was holding, and brought her arms up around Russ.

  


"God, I missed you," Russ breathed into her neck, nuzzling her collar bone with his nose.

  


"I see you every day. Like four times a day," she chuckled.

  


"Yea, but when was the last time we got to do this?" Russ said, capturing her lips with his own.

  


"Mmm, too long," Julie moaned into his mouth. 

  


Just then, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of next period.

  


"Shit, Russ, I've got to go! I've got class!" Julie tried to wiggle her way out of his arms.

  


"Cut."

  


Julie looked at him, as if he just asked her to jump off the Empire State Building.

  


"Are you crazy? I can't do that."

  


"Yes you can. It's easy. You just stay in here with me for the period."

  


"We're gonna get caught, and we're gonna get in trouble."

  


Russ pouted, "Trust me?"

  


"I trust you," Julie sighed, caving in. Russ always got his when we he pouted. 

  


"Yay!" Russ cheered quietly, and celebrated by kissing Julie once more.

  



End file.
